Real Freaks 2
by Xfire96
Summary: I did some edits and change it a little bit and fix it so hope it is good.


One morning Cobra got his memory back from the harsh battle trying to defeat Drago so the gang can get all of Safire's powers back. Here is a little info about the kids. Cobra is 16 year old boy with black hair and red highlights, grey eyes, 5.5 feet tall, he has piercings one ear, and he is Japanese and Hispanic. He was with his friends DJ, Mike, Ze, Zara, and Jaky. DJ is 16 year old boy with black spiky hair dark brown eyes, 5.8 feet tall, he really does not talk because he only speaks Spanish, and he is Ecuadorian. Mike is 16, has blond spiky hair, dark green eyes, 4.8 feet tall, and he is half German and American. Ze is 16, has long light purple hair, eyes are light blue, 5.5 feet tall, she is very nice, and her race is alien. Zara is 16, she is the oldest out of the girls,4.8 feet tall, has median dark blue hair, eyes are dark green, she is tough and ze's older sister, and her race is alien. Safire is 15, has long orange hair, eyes are red, she is 5.5 feet tall, loves her best friends, has tons of awesome powers, and she is Chinese and European. Drago is the son of Shendu , eyes are red, race is demon, and he is Chinese and European. Jaky is 14, she has blond long hair with green highlights, eyes are blue, 5.4 feet tall, she had to deal with sparky the orange rat half otter, and she lives Sandover. Back to the story, Drago knock all of them out by using Safire's powers. While every one was getting settle Safire says "I don't remember anything." Safire did remember one thing which was when that black hair red highlight kid hit her with a jail bar more than 100 times. Since she remembers that she really ticked off when he did that. Safire was wondering where she was and why was 5 of her friends, and sister, and this weird boy there.

Meanwhile Cobra said, "That was a harsh battle and still Safire's memory did not come back but may have gotten but a tiny bit okay." Cobra said "She knows all her friends, and her sister but me." Why? He tries to get her memory back by hitting in the head with a jail bar. Then he thought in his head maybe if he kisses her, her memory will come back. So Cobra kisses her while DJ and the rest of them try to find a way out because Drago trap them in an under ground place. DJ was thinking and says in his head "I just want to get out of this trap defeat Drago and go home." When Cobra was done kissing her he thought her memory was back but it was not because she slaps him and kicks him in his nuts. Well when he kisses Safire it affects her because she got madder at him. Then Cobra said "Nope didn't work." He fell down and said "OW." When Safire was done doing what ever she did with Cobra, she went to go to help DJ and Jaky to go find a way out of the underground trap. By the looks of Safire people can tell if she is mad or not. "I'm wiped out, yo DJ and Jaky go find us a way out because I'm lazy and tried" Mike said. They both look at him with a mad face on them. DJ and Jaky found a way out and every one got out of the trap and the whole gang jump on Random and flew to Davina's school where Drago was. Random is Safire's pet mythic lizard that can transform into any fantasy and crazy creature you can think of. They can locate Drago because Ze can see some part of him through her mind. They got to Williamsburg Preparatory High School but the doors were locked. Drago got in by using Safire's powers to go through the alarms and doors.

Ze said "I hope we get Safire's powers back in time." "Isn't it wrong to be in school with out any teachers" said Ze to DJ. She was wondering why DJ was not answering her; she was only taking to him. Then Cobra, Mike said "I know how we can get through the doors, with the suit that Keira made for us." The 3 of them put the suits on and pick up each of the girls. Well DJ picks up Ze and Zara, Mike picks up Jaky, and Cobra picks up Safire. Random was waiting out side in the parking lot. When there were inside Safire said "we need to split up, so it will be 3, 3, and 1." "It was DJ, Ze, and Jaky on the 3rd floor. Then it was Cobra, Mike, and Zara on the 5th floor. The last one was Safire on the 4th floor. Drago was on the 4th floor too because he smelled Safire's scent. So Drago ran in speed but quietly and grab Safire and cover her mouth with his hand. Safire try to take off Drago's hand off of her but his hand was too tight. Drago got some chains and tied her tightly to some pole. Drago said "This is going to be fun killing you, and once I kill you your powers will be in me forever." "This is going to be fun" Drago said. Safire says "Wait!" She was thinking of something to say. Drago says "Wait, what I'm not waiting for nothing." Drago said "I'll deal with you later; I'm going after your friends." Drago left the room. Safire was trying to get out of the chain but it was firmed.

Mean while on the 5th floor with Mike, Cobra, and Zara, Mike says, "Yo how are we supposes to find Drago in this school, its damm too big?" Cobra says "Yo the others will contact us okay or the scale will tell us if Drago is near." Zara said "Um the scale is going all crazy and Drago is nowhere near us." Out of nowhere Cobra gets punch in the face and he was knockout. Drago said "Hey whatta you know I'm off the scale." Mike tries to contact the others but Drago burn his watch before he can try to do it. Mike says "Damm it, come on". Mike grabs Cobra and Zara started to run for it. But Mike said "Here's Cobra stay here". Zara says "Are you crazy he's goanna knock you out too." Five minute later Mike was knock out. "No one listens to me" said Zara. Drago took Mike and Cobra and tie them up to something on the roof. He took Zara and ties her up to a car in the parking lot. Then Drago went down stairs to look for the others. Down on the 3rd floor Ze said "I'm scared what if Drago finds us and starts to fight us again." Jaky said "It will be alright for the time now, right DJ." DJ did not answer her. She looks at DJ with a mad face and he look away. Ze looks at DJ but he just looks away. Jaky said "Well the whole 3rd is checked no sign of Drago." DJ went in front of Ze to protect her from Drago. Jaky was like what are you doing. DJ pointed and Jaky turn around and saw Drago. "I see your all talking about me, cute" Said Drago. DJ and Jaky started to fight Drago but Drago grab them by the neck and started to choke them. Ze said "Stop Drago your killing them." Drago stop but DJ and Jaky were knockout. Drago drag DJ to the roof and tie him up with the other two. The thing Drago tie them up too was a firecracker. The 3 of them woke up. They were struggling to try too getting out because they saw what Drago was doing the fire light up but they could not move. Drago lilted the firecracker and said "There's nothing more festive than fireworks." The firecracker went off and they were gone. They landed who knows where. Then Drago took Ze and Jaky and tie them up with Zara. Safire said "Hey scaly come and get me." Drago growled at Safire. Drago said "Well Safire we play follow the leader in our dimension why not play hide and seek." Drago was looking for Safire in each room. Safire had to kiss him at the right time. Drago found Safire in one of the rooms but she ran to him and kissed him. Drago said in his head "No fair she played me, she is taking her power and memory back, not good." Safire finish with Drago and said a quick chi spell to get rid of Drago and put him in prison "Chi Qu Mo Lee". Drago was gone and Captain Black called Safire and told her "Good job Safire he is here." In the background from section 13 Drago said "The dragons will rise again." Captain Black said "Good night" to Safire and hang up the phone. Safire use her powers to go clean up the school then she went to go get Ze, Zara, and Jaky from the car. Ze said "Thanks Safire but we need to go find DJ, Cobra, and Mike." Safire said "No we don't because when Drago shot them into the sky they landed in there house, I can see where they're at and I see there at home." Ze said "Okay." Zara said "Can we all go home now I'm tired." So Safire took the rest of them home. Safire went home and went to sleep.


End file.
